This invention relates to electron multipliers, and more particularly, to a channel-type electron multiplier and an image tube or the like incorporating the same.
Microchannel plate electron multiplier devices provide exceptional electron amplification but are generally limited in application because of their delicate glass structure. The device basically consists of a honeycomb configuration of continuous pores through a thin glass plate. Secondary emissive properties are imparted to the walls either by chemically treating the glass walls of the pores or coating an emissive layer thereon. Electrons transported through the pores subsequently generate large numbers of free electrons by multiple collisions with the electron emissive internal pore surface.
However, there are problems associated with the forming of the microchannel plates. In one method employed, a plurality of optical fibers are enclosed within an envelope structure and the structure and fibers are heated to fuse the fibers together. Problems arose because the fibers would become distorted and/or broken during the fusion process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,216 of A. Asam et al entitled "Method for Making Strip Microchannel Electron Multiplier Array" is one attempt to solve this problem and is directed to a linear array of electron multiplier microchannels sandwiched between a pair of glass plate support members. The present invention takes a different approach to this problem.